


Road trips and Shorelines

by slpydana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, Roadtrip, Sort Of, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slpydana/pseuds/slpydana
Summary: Donghyuk convinces all of you to go on a road trip, you and Doyoung find your way to each other.





	Road trips and Shorelines

**Author's Note:**

> This is so shitty, I’m sorry. It’s also not beta’d. And it’s 3 am. But I wrote it for Ray on Twitter (they’re literally my fave) and it’s probs not even slightly what they wanted. But here, I guess lol.
> 
> Ummm, feel free to request with any of nct I guess?? daisybvby.tumblr.com

You sighed triumphantly as you slotted your duffel bag in the trunk of Doyoung’s Kia. It was a snug fit between all of the other boy’s stuff.

Road tripping to Busan during spring break was Donghyuk’s idea, and despite that fact that the youngest couldn’t drive, he somehow managed to convince Doyoung to take you all. You all meaning you, Doyoung, Donghyuk, Mark and Jaehyun. You’d have brought Johnny along but he couldn’t get the time off of work (never mind that there’s no space). Doyoung practically had to beg you to go along, only succeeding when he promised to let you control the auxiliary cord.

Despite being broke college kids, once it was decided you all went around doing odd jobs and picking up extra hours, eating only ramen like during freshman year. In some people’s cases (Doyoung and Jaehyun) family had sent money for their birthdays that got added in. Any extra money went into saving for this road trip.

After closing the trunk you walked to the front of the car and got in, leaving the door open and one foot dangling out the side while you waited for Doyoung to finish whatever he was doing in your apartment. You pulled your phone out of your pocket and opened the group chat that had been buzzing constantly for the last 5 minutes. You stifled a giggle as you realized Hyuk was spamming the chat with party emojis. You quickly typed out several different food icons with several question marks back. The conversation quickly moved to all the different snacks you needed versus wanted. The general consensus was one specific to each person and then several items that were okay to share. You made sure to include any choices Doyoung would want specifically knowing he left his phone in the car with you.

“Got everything?” Doyoung’s voice was smooth as he slid into the driver’s seat, buckling his seat belt as he turned to you.

“I think so. Worst case scenario I’ll borrow it from you or have you buy it for me.” You stuck your tongue out at him playfully and then turned to pull your foot in the car and shut the door. Doyoung waited to turn on the vehicle before you were buckled, his expression turning serious as he pulled out of the driveway.

The plan was to make the rounds for the guys and then stop at a grocery store and gas station before officially setting of on the trip. Donghyuk insisted he be picked up first despite being the furthest away, saying how he was the one who had the idea for the trip, it’s only fair he gets picked up first.

The drive across town to pick the youngest up was filled with comfortable chatter, the two of you had known each other long enough now that talking amongst yourselves was easy and often filled with so many inside jokes any onlooker would not be able to follow the conversation. Today was no different, and just like any other day, you gazed at Doyoung while he talked, animatedly telling you about how Taeyong, a composition major, wrote this great song and Doyoung got to sing it. Apparently, he got a full score on his final. Watching him as his fingers fluttered in the steering wheel, wanting to pull away for a gesture, as his eyes crinkle and his mouth widened.

Not for the first time, you’re jolted with the realization of how much you love him. He’s your best friend and you’re happy to have him that way. But sometimes you can’t help but think of his long fingers entwining with your smaller ones. Occasionally you think of what it would be like to be able to kiss him whenever you wanted just because. You can picture cooking breakfast together and slow dancing in the kitchen. You can picture singing along to Disney movies together. Of leaning your head on his shoulder and he can’t help but kiss your forehead. Sharing soft, sleepy kisses. All the domestic bliss. In general you’re happy to have him but occasionally you want more. Especially on mornings like today when the sun shines on his skin and makes him glow.

“Sup losers!” Donghyuk breaks your silent reverie as he bounces into the back seat, all kinds of youthful energy. A quiet huff of laughter is followed by Mark, who slides into the seat next to him, then reaches a hand out to tug at the end of your hair in greeting. Donghyuk fake gasps and presses his hand to his heart. “I thought I told you I was supposed to be first!”

Doyoung rolls his eyes, but a smile tugs on his face anyway. “You  _ were _ the first pick up. Besides, Y/N and I are a packaged deal anyway. Even more so than you and Mark.” Doyoung’s voice was relaxed but there was a teasing lilt to his voice. You hoped he was more focused on the two in the backseat to notice you blushing.

“I can’t help it if he likes me better.” You’re used to this kind of thing from him and bounce back to the banter quickly. The drive to Jaehyun’s house is quick after that and soon you’re headed into the grocery store for snacks.

“Let’s split up into groups. Y/N and I will go get the drinks, you three go get the snacks.” Jaehyun’s order was firm but Doyoung still pouted at you as he gets pulled away by Mark and Donghyuk. The two of you head to the refrigerator section, his gait is slow and relaxed as he opens his mouth. “So you gonna tell him?”

“Tell who what?” You knew what he meant but feigned innocent as you grabbed a couple of banana milk cartons.

“I just think you should tell him. Either you get together or you can get over him.” Jaehyun reaches past you to grab a few chocolate cartons as well.

“Maybe, but he's my best friend too. It’s not worth jeopardizing that.” You moved toward the carbonated beverages, contemplating the options. “Besides, it’s not the right time.”

“You know you two are a packaged deal. Everyone knows that. He won’t stop being your best friend and getting into whatever you two get into just because you have feelings.” His words made you stop, they were the same as what Doyoung had said when he was talking to Hyuk.

“Y/N! Look what I found!” Doyoung quickly walked toward you with his arm outstretched, your favorite snack in his hand. You laughed at him, but were glad you didn’t have to respond to Jaehyun. Once you met up with Mark and Donghyuk again, you headed to pay before heading back into the car.

❤️————————————-❤️

The next several days had you analyzing Doyoung’s behavior with you. He seemed to focus his entire attention on you constantly. Lingering touches, lingering stares.

On the last night it became too much. You had ended up at a bonfire on the beach and the entire time he stayed extra close to you, his arm stayed wrapped around your shoulder until someone brought out guitar and he went over to sing with the group. You watched with a slight smile until he started talking to a girl sitting next to him. It wouldn’t bother you so much, but you had decided to confess to him that night and it looked like the two were flirting. You turned away and sighed, towing your sandals off before heading toward the shoreline. Despite initially wanting to go into the water, you change your mind and sit down a few feet away. You gazed into the distance, the stars bright above the ocean and the waves reflecting the moonlight. It had you in melancholy awe.

The sand next to you shifted, you barely spared a glance, figuring it was Jaehyun who had shot you a concerned look when you walked away from the group. “I was gonna tell him tonight.” Next to you, Jaehyun made an inquisitive sound. “I was gonna tell Doyoung that I’m in love with him. Bad timing, I guess, huh?” You still hadn’t turned toward him, instead you lean your arms behind you and look further up at the sky, legs crossed at the ankles.

“I wouldn’t say so.” Doyoung’s voice jerked you forward and your head turned so your eyes landed on his face. His eyes were soft and warm. “I’m in love with you too.”

You opened your mouth to say something before snapping it back shut. You were happy, but still a little shocked. Didn’t this kind of thing only happen in books and movies?

“I kept thinking about how to tell you but then I was talking to Momo and she was telling me about how she was trying to do the same thing with Mina and she just blurted it out one day. And I figured there was no better time to tell you than now.” You smile softly at him and he moves his hand from his lap, gently caressing your face. You two stare into each other’s eyes, waiting for something, anything. Slowly he leans closer, pausing as he brings his thumb to your bottom lip, staring entranced at your mouth. Nervously, you wet your lips, inadvertently getting his finger as well. Doyoung inhales sharply before finally connecting his lips with yours.


End file.
